


Homecoming

by orphan_account



Category: Code:Realize ～創世の姫君～ | Code: Realize - Guardian of Rebirth (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Marriage Proposal, other characters briefly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Set in an AU where Cardia never realised her feelings during the main story, and only realised after Victor left how much she was in love with him.Finally, she was seeing him for the first time in six months...
Relationships: Cardia Beckford/Victor Frankenstein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again ^.^

One year, eight months, and three days. That was how long it had been since everyone was together in Saint-Germain’s manor, living happily and enjoying their fast-paced life. When Twilight was a threat, and her poison still an issue, they seldom had respite, but now Cardia was alone. She had little to do besides looking after the manor and maintaining its grounds.

Living alone in the manor left Cardia feeling empty. There were too many rooms for one person, and even after all this time she was still discovering nooks and crannies that were long overdue a clean. It was a challenge to upkeep a manor of this size, but she was determined not to let Saint-Germain down, even if he had gifted her the deeds to the property.

She missed the days when these halls were filled with laughter and smiles, even disagreements. But once all their troubles were resolved, everyone went their separate ways, returning to their own goals or starting on new ones. It only dawned on her once she was left behind that everyone else had something to work towards except her. With more important worries at the forefront of her mind, back then, she’d never dreamed of anything beyond finding a cure and helping everyone else the best she could.

The thought crossed her mind to return to Wales, but then she realised the emptiness in her heart from being alone in a once happy home was better than returning to a village where she would be deemed a monster once more. She understood now that humans were creatures of habit, and it was easier to reject what they didn’t understand rather than learn about it. Developing this mentality took a while, but finally, she’s able to accept this truth and shield herself from some of the pain.

She wasn’t a monster. She never was. To this day she is alchemy’s greatest miracle; someone to be treasured.

Ever since discovering novels such as Jane Eyre, Pride and Prejudice and Wuthering Heights, her world had gained a rosy hue. Heart racing every time she thought of finding love of her own, hoping she had already experienced her greatest tragedy so nothing else bad would befall her. 

She’d even taken to writing herself. At first, she wrote observations of how beautiful it was to be alive, though these developed into poetry. Without her intending to, her simple poems about London and life, soon blended into memories of her friends, eventually arriving at her heart’s deepest desire; Victor. 

She’d missed her chance to tell him how she felt, never having had the word love in her mind back then, let alone the ability to express such feelings. Victor had always given her a funny feeling inside like no other ever had, and when he departed from the mansion, he left a hole in her heart. At first, she’d thought it was because Victor was the last person to leave, but hindsight made her realise the real reason. She had always been in love with him, and as unlikely as it was, a part of her was still holding on to a small flicker of hope that he might feel the same. 

Unlike everyone else, Victor wrote her letters at least twice a month. Sometimes more, if she was lucky. His letter’s arrived frequently if he was working on something particularly exciting in his research. She lived for those letters, responding about her own endeavours, sometimes including ‘examples of her poetry’ hoping he wouldn’t realise they were intended for him. Even if she didn’t have the confidence to confess, at least the one who her heart yearned for read her feelings on paper. 

That morning, Impey and Lupin were the first to arrive, and Cardia rushed out of the manor almost tripping on the broom she’d forgotten propping up outside the door last night and threw herself into a hug, squeezing them both at the same time. Her face buried against their chests.

She saw Lupin at Christmas when he’d stayed for a few days, but this was the first time Impey had returned from America.

“Still love me after all this time?” Impey teased, squeezing her back.

“I love you all...” _especially Victor_ “... to the moon and back.”

She felt a hand ruffle her hair, which based on how heavy-handed the person was, Impey was the only culprit. She peered up at them both, met by familiar smiles. It eased her loneliness in an instant.

“You seem brighter in yourself than last time,” Lupin said, slipping from the embrace. His eyes narrowing inquisitively. “What brought the lady to life?”

“Ah… I…” Cardia let her arms fall to her side, ignoring the little whine Impey made. She knew he was only playing, or so she hoped. “Well, I…”

Her mind raced, trying to find a plausible explanation to answer Lupin’s question without giving away her feelings or making him suspicious. It would be embarrassing if anyone realised how excited she was to see Victor today.

“You’ve found someone special, haven’t you?”

“W-what?! Lupin!” Cardia stared eye wide. Heart erratic. “What makes you think that?”

“Easy,” he grinned. “A gentleman knows the look a lady wears when she’s in love.”

She tried to deny it, but by the time she stuttered through saying she wasn’t, both Impey and Lupin looked at each other in a way that said they’d figured out the truth. 

“Please don’t tell anyone?” she pleaded, hoping this issue didn’t need to be mentioned during the group’s reunion. She trusted them both with her innermost secret. 

Only Lupin’s usual comforting smile morphed into one of mischief. 

“If the one who has touched your heart isn’t here this weekend, then it shouldn’t be a problem, should it?”

Suddenly, her excitement at being reunited with Victor faded into nothing but nerves.

~

“How was France?” Cardia asked, turning her attention on Saint-Germain, briefly glimpsing at Victor who sat beside him with rosy cheeks from the wine.

“Enjoyable and quiet. It’s nice to have a change in pace once in a while,” he replied, as he finished topping everyone’s glasses up and set the bottle down. “Towards the end of my visit I happened upon a vineyard and I couldn’t resist trying a bottle. I never expected it would be this exquisite. À votre santé.”

Cardia tilted her head, unsure what he’d said, but when he raised his glass in the air, she followed, as did everyone else. It was the first time she’d heard Saint-Germain speak in what must be French.

“Cheers!” everyone erupted, clinking their glasses together before drinking another glass of the wine Saint-Germain had brought from France. 

Her little finger lightly brushed against Victor’s and neither moved for a few seconds, making them the last to bring their glasses to their mouths. Neither looked in the others direction after the initial glance they shared.

She hadn’t seen Victor in nearly six months. Not only was he busy as a respected alchemist once more, but he’d also returned to Switzerland for a few months, though he’d mentioned very little about it in his letters which arrived a little sporadically while he was away. Normally, however, she saw him every couple of months.

“So, Victor, you’re awfully quiet tonight,” Lupin stated, leaning back where he sat. The reflection of the fireplace dancing in his eyes.

“Am I?” Victor laughed, sounding uncomfortable as he set his glass of wine down. “I’ll try to contribute more.”

“You’re already doing more than enough by being here. Isn’t that right, Cardia?” Lupin said, sounding innocent enough though he wore the mischievous look he had this afternoon.

So he knew, after all.

Cardia flushed, busying herself with her wine. She caught sight of Victor looking equally flustered in her peripheral vision, though she couldn’t understand why. 

Regrettably, she’d barely had any time alone with him today, but she only had until tomorrow afternoon to spend with him until his research meant he had to travel somewhere else in the world. A fact that was constantly on her mind.

“I’m happy you’re here,” she eventually said, willing herself to look at him long enough to see his reaction, but when he smiled brighter than he had all evening, she couldn’t look away. Something fluttered inside her, like it always did seeing Victor like this.

_I love you._

“Come to think about it. In your most recent letter, didn’t you mention receiving a marriage proposal?” Saint-Germain asked, sharing a look with Lupin before narrowing his gaze on Victor. “Shall I be the first to congratulate you on your engagement?”

The happiness Cardia had felt ever since Victor’s return faded in an instance. The flutter inside her replaced with nausea. 

Victor was engaged. 

She’d missed her chance… again.

“Actually, there’s no need. I declined the offer,” Victor said, looking at Cardia rather than Saint-Germain.

She wished he would look away, but when the meaning behind his words caught up in her mind, her eyebrows rose and he looked at his empty glass. “What happened?”

Victor didn’t answer at first. Actually, he didn’t even seem to have heard her until he let out a breath that it looked like he’d been holding. “... There’s someone else I’m already in love with. I was unable to marry for academic gain when I could never feel towards her what I already do towards another… it wouldn’t be fair to either of us.”

“Oh…” One syllable was all Cardia could manage.

Victor was in _love_ with someone.

When she met his eyes, it looked like there was something else he wanted to say, but he looked away when Impey launched into declaring his love for the women of America, and all the ladies who had repeatedly stolen his heart.

For the rest of the evening, Victor didn’t look her way again, or at least, she didn’t notice him do so. 

~

The next morning, the tension had faded and Victor _almost_ seemed normal, though he sat beside her for breakfast, which was unusual when at the table like this she was almost always between Lupin and Impey.

“Have you any time to spare this afternoon, before I depart?” Victor asked in a hushed voice as he leaned close to Cardia’s ear. 

His warm breath against her skin sent a shiver down her spine. He’d never spoken to her in such a way before and that alone made her mind jump to concern. “I do… Is everything all right?” 

He nodded with a reassuring smile. “It is, but there’s something I must discuss with you… for our ears only. Would you be willing to meet me in the clearing after lunch?”

“I’ll be there,” Cardia smiled. Heart racing from being this close to him.

This afternoon couldn’t arrive fast enough.

As promised, after lunch she ventured out to the clearing. Though she’d never told Victor, she walked out here often to write poetry or even just to feel closer to him when he was away.

When the spot where she used to visit with Victor to study alchemy came into view, she broke out in an uncontainable smile. 

On the grass was a picnic blanket with flowers and a wicker basket in the centre. Stood beside it was Victor, sheepishly looking in her direction.

Cardia broke out into a run, hair bouncing off her shoulders with every step. When she came to a stop, her hands covered her mouth, hiding the smile she wore as she identified the flowers as roses. She lowered her hands when Victor took a step forward, giving him her full attention. 

“I know you’ve just had lunch, but I was hoping you would let me share dessert with you?” Victor asked, smiling sweetly in a way only he could. His eyes were so beautifully green. They reminded her of the freedom of open fields and nature blooming. It was as though he represented life itself.

“I would love to!” Cardia beamed. 

“Good. I wasn’t sure what I’d do if you declined now,” Victor admitted, gesturing at the blanket on the ground. “Join me for lemon tarts?”

She followed Victor’s lead, sitting opposite him with her legs tucked underneath her, gratefully taking the lemon tart he passed her. 

“I don’t know what I did to deserve a surprise like this,” Cardia said, tucking into the dessert, eye-widening at the flavour. She’d never eaten anything this deliciously sweet before. “Where did you get these?!”

“Oh… there’s a baker in the city I came across one day when I had an audience with Victoria. I always wanted to go inside, but I thought I would wait until I could share with you,” Victor answered, biting into his own. Silence fell as they both ate. “I’m glad you like them.”

“I do. I only wish I had something to give you in return,” Cardia said, lowering her head slightly, but Victor made a sound and she looked up, waiting for him to finish what was in his mouth.

“This is me thanking you, Cardia. For your poems… I treasure every one you send me,” he said, dusting the crumbs from his clothing before looking at Cardia. “Has anyone else seen your poems?”

“Only you,” Cardia said, suddenly shy at that fact, though it seemed to be the answer Victor was hoping for as his eyes lit up. 

Again, he looked like there was something on the tip of his tongue and the niggling worry in the back of her mind returned.

“I’ve been offered a research position… one that many alchemists are interested in,” Victor said, sounding far less enthusiastic for something so incredible. 

“Have you accepted?”

Victor shook his head. “Not yet…”

Cardia titled her hand, resisting the urge to reach out for his hand to reassure him. “What stops you?”

“Taking up the offer would mean moving… to Berlin.”

“Oh…”

Her world stopped. This moment had been beautiful until just a second ago. When Victor invited her here, she didn’t know what he would want to say, but this wasn’t anything like she’d imagined.

Was it selfish that she didn’t want Victor to go? She knew the answer was yes, even if she didn’t want to admit it to herself.

“So today is goodbye,” she whispered, unable to look at Victor knowing tears would well if she did so. She couldn’t bear to lose him, not that he was ever hers to begin with.

“I… don’t want that. I can’t go if it means saying goodbye to you, Cardia… You’re special to me…” Victor said, taking her hand into his own, making Cardia look at him once more.

“Victor...?” she whispered, losing herself at the sensation of Victor’s bare skin against hers.

Victor shuffled closer. Hand ever so slightly trembling against hers. “I love you. I have for years, but I couldn’t allow myself to tell you until I atoned for my past and regained my reputation… I can’t promise you a life of wealth and luxury, but I can promise to be yours…” 

Cardia nodded, overcome by emotions and rendered unable to speak. When Victor shifted, balancing his weight on one knee, she let out a shaky breath. From his pocket, he pulled out a simple silver ring, holding it before her.

“Cardia Beckford, will you marry me?”

“Yes,” she sobbed, falling into his arms before remembering to let him have her hand to place the ring upon her finger. “I love you, Victor… But, please… don’t leave England. I don’t want that… I want you beside me… Don’t leave…”

His hand tenderly cupped her cheek, as watery eyes stared back at her. “Why would I leave England when everything I’ve ever wanted is here?”


End file.
